


Then and Now

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's barely slipped out of bed when Dean already answers him by holding up his blanket so he can crawl under it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: challenge #20 at ￼supernatural100: questions and answers 
> 
> Thanks to ￼exsequar for beta-ing. It's my first attempt of writing in this fandom.

**Then**  
On the third consecutive night Sammy doesn't have to ask anymore. He's barely slipped out of bed when Dean already answers him by holding up his blanket so he can crawl under it. The motel bed creaks a little and Dean shifts to make room. Sammy snuggles close to his older brother, thumb tightly stuck between his lips and the steady beat of Dean's heart in his ear. It's been like this the past two nights. The presence of his brother makes Sammy forget his fear. Somehow Sammy just knows that his brother will keep him safe. No questions asked.

 

 **Now**  
It doesn't matter how much time they've spent separated, no matter how much they grew up by fighting spirits and evil. Years later Sam still doesn't have to ask, or tell. His feet have barely touched the ground when Dean lifts his blanket. It doesn't matter that the bed is too small for them by now. Somehow Sam always manages to wrap himself around his brother, to achieve the miracle of making his long limbs fit into the tiny space that is the motel bed. There are questions to ask and answers to tell, but this is never among them.


End file.
